אדריאנה תומפסון
אדריאנה "היידי" תומפסון '''(באנגלית: '''Adriana Heidi Thompson; נולדה ב- 15 בינואר 1983) היא זמרת, נדבנית, שחקנית, ומלחינה אמריקאית יהודייה שזכתה לפרסום עולמי באמצע שנות ה-90 של המאה ה-20. ביוגרפיה תומפסון נולדה ללואיז ולאדמונד תומפסון. אחותה הגדולה של השחקנית וכוכבת דיסני בריט תומפסון. אמה יהודיה ואילו אביה נוצרי קתולי ויש לה שורשים יהודים מצד אמה ושורשים נוצרים מצד אביה. קריירת שירה תופמסון התפרסמה לראשונה ב- 1993 בהיותה בת 9, כשהשתתפה בתחרות שירה לילדים שם היא שרה את השיר "Part of Your World" מתוך הסרט בת הים הקטנה וזכתה במקום הראשון. במשך היא הופיעה בתוכניתה של טיירה בנקס והופיעה עם אותו השיר שוב. בזכות השיר הזה היא הוחתמה לחברת התקליטים RCA. ב- 13 במאי 1997, יצא אלבום הבכורה שלה, שנקרא: "Adriana Thompson" אשר קרוי על שמה. אלבום כלל 11 שירים והגיע בתוך שלושה ימים למקום ה-21 במצעד הבריטי וגם במצעד הבילבורד האמריקאי. בעקבות הצלחת האלבום, החלה לתומפסון לעבוד על אלבום נוסף. ב- 27 ביולי 2000, יצא אלבומה השני שנקרא: "Stronger". ב- 5 באוגוסט, יצא הסינגל הראשון מהאלבום "Low". הסינגל לא היה מוצלח כמו קודמתו, איך קיבל ביקורות חיוביות מהמבקרים והגיע למקום ה-24 במצעד הבילבורד. ב- 2003, לאחר שנתיים של שתיקה והוציאה את אלבומה השלישי היחיד בספרדית בשם misterios אשר כלל להיטיה של תומפסון מאלבומה הראשון וגם ליקטה כמה משירי אלבומה השני, האלבום זכה להצלחה רבה והגיע למקום ה-29 במצעד הבריטי במשך שישה שבועות. עד כה, הוציאה תומפסון 7 אלבומים באנגלית, אלבום אחד בספרדית, שני אלבומי אוסף. קריירת משחק מלבד קריירת השירה שלה, תומפסון התעניינה גם בקריירת משחק; בשנת 2003 היא הופיעה בהופעת קמע בסרט הדרמה הסיפור של רנדי ואשר מוקד הסרט הוא חייו של נער מוכה שחי בצל של שנאה ואלימות מצידם של אמו ואחיו הופעתה בסרט קיבלו שבחים רבים מהמבקרים, היא קיבלה שני פרסי אוסקר על הופעתה. ב- 2004 הופיעה בתפקיד אורח בסדרת הטלוויזיה "כל חייו" ובאותה השנה השתתפה בסרט "סיפור סינדרלה קלאסי". ב- 9 ביוני 2005, נבחרה תומפסון להנחות את תוכנית הטלוויזיה מרק הוליוודי: הסיפורים החמים של השנה באופן זמני. בשנת 2008, היא תרמה את קולה של ורוניקה בסרט האנימציה שיצא במאי. בשנת 2009, תומפסון כיכבה בקומדיית מצבים "משפחה שכזאת". בתפקיד ראשי היא ירדה מהשידור לאחר שלוש עונות בשל רייטינג נמוך. בתקשורת אנשי התקשורת ועיתוני הרכילות נוהגים לכנות אותה בתור גברת תומפסון בשל תדמיתה הנועזת, יפי תוארה, סגנונה ועוד. בנוסף לכך, התקושרת נהגה לייחס לה יריבות עם הזמרת נטליה בורשטיין שגם היא נחשבת לזמרת פופולרית באותה הקתופה, אף על פי שהדבר איננו נכון השתיים שיתפו פעולה מספר פעמים ותומפסון עצמה הלחינה מרבית משיריה של בורשטיין באלבומה הראשון. פילנתרופיה באוקטובר 2001, חודש לאחר פיגוע 11 בספטמבר, תומפסון השתתפה בקמפיין שנקרא: די לפיגועי טרור ובו הסלוגן: "לשים סוף לפיגועי טרור הנוראים". הקמפיין היה למען נגד פיגועי טרור. תמונות צולמו על ידי הצלם אלסנדר קרימן, נראתה תומפסון עומדת עם גב חשוף ודמעה זולגת מעיניה, במטרה לסמל את המעמד של אדם שכול שאיבד את יקירו בפיגוע. באותה עת, השתתפה בקמפיין נגד אלימות כלפי נשים. במהלך השנים לקחה תומפסון במגוון ארגוני צדקה כגון: הארגון הבינלאומי משאלת לב, Erase MS, מחנה Will-a-Way, ילדי מלחמה, הקמפיין למען ניצולי שואה ועוד. ב- 24 בספטמבר 2005 השתתפה תומפסון בקמפיין נגד התעללות בילדים וכמו כן היא הקימה עמותה משלה "When you lose someone you love and not with you". מטרת העמותה היא למנוע התאבדות בקרב בני נוער, לעזור לחולי סרטן ואיידס, לבעלי מוגבלויות, למנוע גזענות כלפי אנשים שחורים, למנוע הומופוביה, לעזור לסובלי אנורקסיה ובולימיה ולעזור לנפגעי תקיפה מינית. חיים אישיים ביוני 2001 החלה תומפסון לצאת עם המפיק והמוזיקאי, קורי אניט. ב- 6 באוקטובר 2005 פורסם כי השניים נפרדו. ב- 25 לינואר 2006 התארסה תומפסון עם מנחה הטלוויזיה מאט רוג'רס וב- 10 בנובמבר 2007 הם התחתנו. תומפסון מגדירה את עצמה כשחקנית-זמרת בינלאומית. היא דוברת ארבע שפות: צרפתית, אנגלית, גרמנית ויפנית. להיטיה שמונה משיריה של תומפסון כבשו את מצעד הפזמונים האמריקאי, במצעד הרשמי בילבורד הוט 100, בתור אמנית סולו או בתור אורחת בשיר. * "Gone" * "Beautiful Disaster" * "S&M Remix" (בשיתוף: ג'ייד קולינס) * "Friday" (בשיתוף: אנה רוברטס) * "(Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You" * "Sober" * "Never Again" * "A Thousand Years" דיסקוגרפיה אלבומי אולפן * 1997: Adriana Thompson * 2000: Stronger * 2003: misterios * 2005: Brave * 2007: Life is like a circus * 2009: Glamorous * 2011: My Week With Adriana * 2013: I Wanna Go (מיני אלבום) קטגוריה:זמרים אמריקאים קטגוריה:זמרים השרים בספרדית קטגוריה:דוגמניות אמריקאיות קטגוריה:זוכי פרס גראמי